


烟疤小姐

by munakane



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 代发 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munakane/pseuds/munakane





	烟疤小姐

活动文代发/作者：_Autumndays

\--------------------

00

“我很想知道，她到底是谁啊。”  
女人纤细的手指抚摸过男人指骨上细软的疤痕，那是烟头燃烧的火星留下的永恒印记。长发纠缠在男人的耳骨上，情潮过后的情人相拥。  
“亲爱的，这位烟疤小姐。”  
“她就是你的秘密。”

 

01

“来来来，朱老师，我带你跟白宇打个招呼啊。”  
“哎，白老师呢？”

新戏开拍，照例免不了一场酒宴和许多寒暄。剧组并不大，工作人员却都性情热闹，正是轻轻年纪，推杯换盏之间声潮如雷。白宇站在酒店门外抽了半根烟，抬手揉了揉扎人的下巴，把那一圈儿长在自己皮肤上的胡子反复摸了几遍——二十八岁的白宇熟悉这胡子，十八岁的白宇不熟悉。  
那会儿他是青涩的，莽撞的，生猛的，不问就里的，敢爱也敢告别的。皱了皱眉，尼古丁在心肺里转了一个来回，呼出时是温热的白烟，火光滋滋作响，被风湮灭行踪。他知道自己迟到了，把助理和经纪人一起丢进饭馆里吃席，而自己，作为真正的主人公却留在门口，连瓶酒也没有，像个流浪汉一般地吸烟。  
倘若三根火柴是三个愿望，他低头，看了看自己的烟盒，刚好还剩下三根。

闭上眼睛，他许愿，再见面不要太狼狈。  
深呼吸一口，将烟头丢在地上，属于赵云澜的马丁靴踩灭火星。

“哎哎哎，导演我在这儿在这儿呢。”  
带着一身烟味儿急匆匆地走进去，沿路跟几个熟脸的演员击掌。等他一路飒飒裹着风和尘埃到达目的地的时候，仍是那惯常的豪阔作风。几步便到，张开的手掌停留在空气里，“朱老师好啊，我是白宇。”  
没敢抬头，不抬头是怕自己丢人，不抬头是怕自己失望。  
谁没在十八九的时候遇见一个人呢，那个人降临在你的世界，或是太阳，或是月亮，总之占据了你大半的好时光。他像金子，却能从指缝中溜走，你还来不及用爱情给自己和他画地为牢，他就像美人鱼爱丽儿一般消失在海洋里，成了光芒下的泡沫，无影无踪。

你会老，会千篇一律，但你热烈地盼望他不会老，他不会千篇一律。  
他仍然和第一次见面一样，年轻得令人生厌，美丽得让爱神妒怨。他最好仍是有棱有角，眉目鲜亮璀璨，包揽天色大亮与夜幕四合轮转之间全部的光芒万丈。你渴望见到他，也渴望他成为心脏里的一座坟墓。  
他的呼吸，在这世界上的某个远方，便是你前行的安慰。  
你和他的一场遗憾，胜过与他人的所有圆满。

去吧，去向他要一个答案。

他的手掌伸过来了，白宇抓住，保持礼貌的力度，轻轻与他交握。他掌心的温度比十八岁那年要低——这叫白宇的心跳曲线来了一个断崖式坠落。  
惴惴不安，他不会变了吧？  
而小心翼翼地，冠冕堂皇地，他抬起头来，几乎是用壮士赴死一般的勇气，让自己的视线撞进他的眼睛。那双潮湿的、柔软的、容易被伤害的眼睛，那双装着永恒天真、漫长梦境的眼睛，那双曾经慷慨赠与他爱情的眼睛。  
一秒钟，心动复兴。

“白宇，你好，我是朱一龙。”  
对方与他打了招呼，导演兴致高昂地看着他们俩，等待着他们在之后的相处中逐渐亲密。白宇听着他的声音，想着，和梦里一样。  
朱一龙开口了，他叫他白宇，他有点恨，从前朱一龙并不这么叫他。他一般叫他，哎，因为他们总是离得那样近，彼此是对方视线范围里唯一的被称呼者。偶尔，他叫他小白。  
他瞪着朱一龙很久，他知道自己在来时的车上喝了几口酒，也知道方才在路边吸了半根烟，于是，他的声音里必有一种被害感。那种烟酒浸泡过后的，好像被人生玩弄过的声音，最能显示一个男人灵魂里的脆弱。他突然不想再伪装崩裂后重逢时的坦荡与高傲，也不在乎此时此刻他是否能凭借无情无义占据上风。  
他想剖白自己，告诉他，何谓真挚的怀念。

“哥哥。”  
沙哑、颤抖，一句话，匆匆十年如水。

 

导演愣了。  
朱一龙也愣了。

一个偌大的故事劈头盖脸地砸过来，那是十年前的故事了。好远好远的十年前，好美好美的十年前，好难过好难过的十年前。  
十年前是一场好大的地震，搅动海洋，掀翻屋顶，造成了心灵世界里无数次家破人亡。而十年后的现在，倒是一场迟到的余震。  
爱是余震，余震是靠在你掌心，永远被困。

“小白。”  
罢了，朱一龙听见自己对自己说，罢了。他缴械了，他投降了，那两个字就是他心脏的缺口、骨骼的裂缝、不致死亡的绝症。  
是他一意孤行封锁起来的古战场，那里盛开着一朵行将枯萎的花。

 

02

至今，白宇仍无法从《辞海》里选拔出一个词汇来修饰那个时代。崭新的，热烈的，希望满怀的，走在路上也能笑起来的，总归是好的，好的不得了的。那时候他和书里写的一样，想吃、想爱，想变成忽明忽暗的云。  
他穿印着英文字母的T恤，把牛仔裤的裤脚挽起，露出精瘦的脚踝。女孩们喜欢他身上洋气的古龙水，男孩们恭维他下巴上个性的胡茬子，十八岁，他欲上九天揽月，能下五洋捉鳖，对“无所不能”有种妄自尊大的迷信。  
无拘无束盛阳当头的十八岁，新生舞会动地而来。  
男孩们三五成群，自行车斑驳的轮胎碾过北京城酥松的碎叶，一地流金。他单手捏着车把，眼睛轻轻一眨，再伸出年轻有力的手臂，一把捞起那叶海丛中最红最艳的一片，揣得衣兜满满。风卷卷呼啸，与少年逆向而行。

在一个百无聊赖的下午，艺术学院的老师靠在黑板上，将老旧的课本卷作声筒。他用目光眷顾过台下的每一张年轻美丽的面庞，从老旧的仓库里拽出一笔回忆来，聊作唤醒慵懒大脑的武器：“从前我念书的时候……“  
如愿换来满座惊喜的目光，他徐徐道，“新生舞会前，骑着车把北京城一穿，跑到隔壁去。在他们那园子里转上几圈，看见哪个姑娘漂亮，就把自行车嘎吱儿往人家面前一停，手一伸，她要是欢喜你，红着脸就坐上来了。”  
如此罗曼蒂克的故事是少年人神经的春药，白宇几乎是立刻就心动了——他才买了一辆极拉风的自行车，每每骑着，便是星空里的太阳。他开始筹谋起来，决心要在下一个百无聊赖的下午跑去隔壁，也拉一个漂亮姑娘来。  
一定是个欢喜他的，脸红红的，极漂亮极可爱的姑娘来。

果然他去了，把自行车擦得锃锃生光，低帮篮球鞋洗得喷香。阳光烈烈，秋风也冽冽，一蹬便是六七公里，稳稳抵达目的地——北京电影学院。  
柔软香甜的长发，顾盼有情的眼睛，风扶弱柳的体态。水红洋裙轻轻扬，芳香一缕。红皮篮球滚过绿茵场，冰矿泉水与少男少女，步履匆匆的双肩背包与怀里砖头一般的课本。摄影专业拎着三脚架，美院抱着画板，舞蹈生拎着裹了白绸的芭蕾鞋，一一路过这段秋日里的好时光。  
十八岁的白宇把单车开得呼哧作响，眼睛睁得大大，不愿放过一点美色。少年时代并没有所谓“好色”，倒不如说，是“审美”。高马尾要比低马尾好看，女孩子最衬白袜子，粉粉的头绳挂在手腕上，这都是那时候白宇眼睛里一顶一的好看。

“同学，你鞋带散了。”  
如梦方醒，白宇愣了一秒，把车跌撞着停了下来。他尚且还是孔雀开屏的状态，冷不丁被叫了停，一时半会儿脑子里还有些发蒙。  
讲话的是个声音极平和好听的男生，年纪看着比他略大一些，正低着头，指着他那与车轮扭作一团的鞋带，“绑一下吧，都卷进去了。”  
美娇娘换了男儿郎，白宇顿顿，哎哎地应着，就要下车。一只脚都被那调皮的鞋带束缚住，他这一通折腾险些把自己尾巴骨跌了，亏得那人好心，又伸手扶了他一把，让他坐稳，“我给你弄出来。”  
也不知道他是否有什么神奇本领，总之那极其调皮的鞋带在他手下乖乖地投了降，变回漂亮的蝴蝶结形状稳稳呆在鞋面上。  
“好了。”

他站起来，白色衬衫开到第二个扣，水蓝九分裤露出脚踝，额发垂眉。九月的风是他身体的气息，像春天不合时宜的冒进。  
眼睛，他水雾迷蒙的眼睛撞进了白宇的心窝，撞得生疼，留了疤痕。高马尾白袜子粉红头绳儿的女孩都没了颜色，世界里唯有：  
猛烈的心跳，小鹿嘶鸣；忽然的鼻酸，骤雨初歇；滚烫的血液，河水逆流。一切的种子都在萌芽，飘过湿漉漉的草叶，在羊齿蕨细弱的臂下前行。

“我们，好像在哪儿见过？”  
张张嘴，冒出这样的一句没头没尾。他挠着头看眼前的那人，看他小小地蹙眉，好像在回忆什么，又看一看他，又低头。  
然后那人说，“想不起来。”  
又抿着唇，道，“只是觉得眼熟。”

“那就当我们认识过了。”  
十八岁男孩的眼睛亮亮的，里头装着的都是童话与英雄传记。他舔舔下唇，把干燥的掌心虔诚地伸了出去。

 

在那个百无聊赖的下午，白宇那辆崭新自行车的后座生平第一次满载。他载着素昧平生的另一个男孩，回了东棉花胡同三十六号，在秋风扫落叶的声音里，平分了一串红彤彤的山楂果儿。

 

03

“学弟，你不要闹了好么，你应该找一个女孩子一起跳舞。”

说不清是第几次了，朱一龙对着这个把自行车骑到自己面前的男孩无话可说。今夜是圣诞舞会，穿了身极贵极熨帖的黑色西装，衬衫笔挺，皮鞋锃亮。男孩难得将自己收拾得如此矜贵，袖口都挽了一双蓝宝袖扣。外罩了一件极其厚实的米色羔羊毛大衣，整个人暖洋洋的。  
偏他暴殄天物，大剌剌地骑着那辆自行车来接他，路上顶着点血红夕阳，于是还反戴了一顶棒球帽。眉目飞扬，笑容光彩，斜斜靠着自行车后杠，遥遥地冲从教学楼里走出来的他挥挥手，一下子就把光线都带走。  
“我来接你啊。”  
他仍是那副潇洒豪阔的样子，把再流氓的话都讲得理所当然。朱一龙一边摇头一边叹气，一边思考，怪不得他是隔壁远近闻名的皮猴儿，这样淘气没准头的人，任凭是谁，也是忍不了的。

“走呗，一会儿就开始了，咱得跳啊。”  
“你不去，我就真的没舞伴了。”  
“还有，说了多少次了，不要叫我学弟嘛。”说这句话的时候，他靠得近了，空气里的古龙水急剧升温，“上次叫得多好听，小白小白，亲得很。”  
推开他，也不知几分勉强几分心甘地咕哝了一句，嗯，小白。  
再小声，他也听见了，笑嘻嘻地再靠过来，“哎，哥哥。”

 

“为什么不愿意和我跳舞？”  
自行车停在了礼堂外，天气转凉，日头也渐渐地短了，夕阳戛然而止，倾盆的墨摇摇欲坠。圣诞节前夜大城市张灯结彩，一片金碧辉煌里，落寞如此不合时宜。朱一龙抿着唇，一只手仍抱着《戏剧学概论》的教材——他已经大三，按规矩早该在外头跑戏，他也跟着跑，但今天却不肯再出门。  
那人要来，他就不想跑了。  
想束手就擒。  
白宇挑眉看他，软磨硬泡下把他载到礼堂门口，却说什么也不能让他拉着进去。那人好看的眼睛水润润的，让人看了心肠都软透，“告诉我理由好不好？”  
他这样，怪像哄小孩的。朱一龙小小皱了眉，“你是男的，我也是男的，你应该和女人跳舞，不应该和我跳舞。”

“女人？”  
白宇沉吟，若有所思，倒像是被突然点破了一般，摇头晃脑。朱一龙有点心慌，怕他是真被自己提了个醒儿，转头就用这车接走一个女人。可  
他仍要体面，要装得若无其事，情绪平平。  
“哎，你不会还不知道吧？”  
那张彼时青涩好看的脸蛋贴过来，神气得不行，摆出一副夸张的疑问姿态，好像朱一龙当真是错过了什么人尽皆知的秘闻。  
压着声音，缠绵的热气呼吐在朱一龙耳廓上，软软地、湿湿的。像从雨林里苏醒的清晨，树叶青翠，风声甜腻，鸟与万物齐鸣，乐章奏响。  
“男人女人又有什么紧要的。”  
“哥哥，你是个真美人儿。”

老舍说，这世上真心本就不多，一个女子的脸红胜过一大段对白。  
朱一龙没有一大段对白，唯有真心的脸红。

半天了，他才喏喏似的道，别进去了。  
“咱们在外边儿说话，好吗？”

于是，那革履的西装也没了功用，一屁股蹲坐在湿漉漉的草地上。两个人一个坐着，另一个干脆躺倒，在人声鼎沸、歌舞升平的舞会之外，经营着两个人的平静。星星在夜空里遁形，耳畔哩萦萦绕绕着支离的音乐，华尔兹的旋转仍在脑海里大方作乱，每一根神经都在叫嚣着，来吧，让我们出格吧。  
朱一龙察觉到了这种冲动——在这种察觉上，他总比白宇要敏锐一些。

“他们在跳舞。”  
白宇侧转了一下，让自己的眼睛与他的视线对接。口气里有艳羡，被朱一龙捕捉。他问白宇，你想跳舞吗？  
得到那人一个重重点头之后，他站起身子来，把揉皱了的衬衫铺展，又解开了规规矩矩的几个风纪扣，露出雪一般的脖颈与若隐若现的细弱胸骨。彼时少年的身体笼罩在空阔的布料下，隐隐可见出亚当的青年时代。  
大一的时候上表演课，演猴子演猩猩演狗熊，他是最不放开的那一个，站在舞台中心束手无策。他总不肯承认自己是有灵性的，天生要吃这碗饭的。他见过有灵气的演员，整个人水汪汪的亮晶晶的，丢进夜空里是满天星斗、掉入汪洋里是万丈明光，总之是永远不熄灭的精灵。  
而他不是，他觉得自己肉体凡胎，纵然皮囊颇有几分耐看，放在这个圈子里也就什么都不算。他的戏，也是放不开的，要磨，要慢慢地钻研，要把台词揉进身体里，要展现戏里的钟情就得把灵魂出卖给角色。  
世上最挑本子的演员大抵是他——此刻他拿到了第一人称的剧本。

“那就跳吧，我陪你跳。”  
喃喃，“跳给我们自己看。”

跳了，他跳了，把手递给白宇。他的眼睛望着白宇，也望着一年四季。他并不十分地会跳舞，但跳舞本身，也不过是灵魂快乐地蹦蹦与跳跳。他把自己给了自己的身体，让它去快乐地蹦蹦与跳跳。  
也不知是否溺了水，总之两个人都像在扑腾。一个国家的良心总在大学生，艺术的边疆之上他们都有野心要去开拓。年轻的时候想吃想爱想变成云彩都是常事，以为南柯一梦可以做到天荒地老。  
白宇糊糊涂涂地，只觉得浑身的血都热了，心脏要从喉咙里蹦出来。他伸手拉扯着朱一龙要他停下，弯了腰，线条优美的小臂流利地划出，在空气里留下一个漂亮的半圆，邀请意味的手优雅滞空。  
“我能请你跳舞吗？”

十八岁的仪式感是可以当饭吃的。

一瞬间，看着他年轻而真诚的眼睛，精干而漂亮的身体，汗津的短发与细瘦的肩膀。在过去的日子里他时常翻山越岭地来见自己，每一次来，都要拎着些信物，橘子葡萄苹果梨，学校林子里偷摘的红石榴，再不然就是沿途摘撷下来的半枝垂杨柳，在他从宿舍楼教学楼飞快燕子一般地飞奔下来时，捂住他的眼睛。  
笑嘻嘻地在他耳边说，哥哥，猜猜我是谁？  
普天下再没有第二个人如此呼唤他，便是日后在天堂迷了路，只听这一声呼唤，也能认得出是敌是友，还是他。  
“小白。”  
那一刻他语调都是雀跃的、欢欣的，艺术生活每日里都有困境与愉悦，他也早接受矛盾是好与坏的两重体。不过这并不妨碍白宇在他心里是完完全全毋庸置疑的好事，一见他，即使远远的，也是莫大的快乐。  
“走吧，我们玩儿去。”

 

白宇，你当然能请我跳舞。  
那，我能请你爱我吗？

 

04

年轻的日子总是那样地快，头也不回地就从指缝里溜走。

转眼冬天过去，春天来临。厚重的外套摘下，轻薄的单衣换上，衬衫贴着胸腹，把身体包裹。朱一龙把才洗好的单衣拧干，挂上晾衣杆，转身的时候瞥了一眼窗外，看见一片葱葱绿色，万事都希望洋溢。他靠着窗不声不响地看了半天，把那本《演员的自我修养》放在掌心里捏来揉去。  
说不清是因为斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基，还是周星驰，再不然也可以是张柏芝，总之朱一龙和任何一个演员一样，绕不过眼前这本书，更扎扎实实地跌给了这七个字。四月，小白的生日，他咬着唇，这个礼物他想了很久了，觉得没什么比这个更好。  
既是他们从前一同行过的路，也是他们此时共同向往的心，更是他们将来，又能并肩的希望。  
没什么比这个更好，他仍是这么觉得，于是又自我肯定了一番。

他坐在桌前，郑重其事地选了一根钢笔，仔细地上了墨。他是不惯写钢笔的，但总觉得这样肃穆些，“小白：”  
而半天了，也只有这两个字。

隔壁寝室的彭冠英进了门，得得瑟瑟地宣称今天是他的大扫除日，以此为由借走了朱一龙的肥皂盒。他懒洋洋地环着朱一龙的肩膀，极其自然地探头看他在忙活什么，被朱一龙慌乱地遮掩过去。  
“哟，小白啊。”  
或者说，又是小白。  
彭冠英抱着肥皂盒若有所思，这个名字莫名其妙地出现在了朱一龙的额生活里，也就跟着莫名其妙地出现在了自己的生命里。偶尔一起排队吃鸡排饭，会看见朱一龙啪啪啪敲键盘，给白宇发短信。  
这时候他会忍不住哟哟地起哄，像高中时期坐在最后排，听到老师点到班上那一对小情侣的名字时一样的起哄。他瞥了一眼，朱一龙正托着下巴思考，眼底有一种烂漫的天真。他快要二十一岁了，却还是，有这样一双眼睛。  
这小子，真他娘的好运。

彭冠英抱着肥皂盒去了洗手间，在那儿碰见了翟天临。两个人一个人搓袜子，一个搓小西红柿，搓了半天，彭冠英先憋不住了。  
“哎，你还记得中戏那小子么，就那叫什么白宇的。”  
“记得。”  
翟天临干脆利落地答应了一声，从洗好的小西红柿里头随手捡了一个，往嘴巴里一丢，“咋的了，他俩搞上对象了？”  
“应该是还没有……”老老实实地回答完毕，彭冠英才后知后觉地反应过来自己又被他带着跑，翻了一个白眼，咕哝，你怎么知道他俩那啥啊。

“大哥，我又不傻。”  
顺手做了一个姿势要丢一个小西红柿进他嘴巴，彭冠英眼巴巴地张开了嘴，结果又是一个假动作，红果儿稳稳坠入翟天临口中，“就他俩那样儿，啧啧，看着多闹心呐。”  
“你是说，那谁真看上这小崽子了？”  
“废话。”

“那那小子对他呢，啥意思啊？”  
“前儿朱一龙还帮他要了舞蹈系那长头发大眼睛的漂亮妞手机号呢，你说他对他啥意思。”  
肥皂盒往冷水池子里一摔，彭冠英义愤填膺：“靠，这他妈的他颠颠儿往这儿跑了大半年，合着是醉翁之意不在酒？”  
拍了拍他肩膀，翟天临语重心长，“你放心，醉翁之意一定在酒。”

“但是呢，有的人吧，明明有那心，但是啊，没那根筋儿。”  
他的手在空气里猛力一转，“小孩儿还没转过那弯儿呢。”

“等他转过来了呀，他俩就得跟那窜天的烟花儿似的，砰一下就冲上去了，满世界都是火花儿。”  
烟花多情，熠熠灿烂。  
却也短暂。

 

“你好，我找白宇。”  
正忙着把一叠绒料戏服搬进储物柜的学长被拦住，对上来人歉疚的笑。隔过眼前的一座小山，那人一眼认出来，“哎，是你啊，又来找白宇？”  
熟稔到不必朱一龙点头回应，便立刻转过头去，冲着后头一群抱着台词念念有词的青年男女吼了一嗓子，“白宇，白宇，你哥哥来了！”  
于是那一群人里头爆发出一种青年之间难以形容的暗涌明流，化作熙熙攘攘的哄闹，拱着拱着，挤出一个体量轻薄的男孩来，揉着乌黑的发，嘿嘿地笑着，三步并两步两步并一步地跨到他身边来。  
“哥哥。”

他把台词纸卷作一个圆筒，像个扩音器似的攥在手心。  
“我这还要一会儿呢，你着急吗？”  
早就说好了，今天是个大日子，朱一龙要带他去吃老铜锅涮羊肉。白宇自己不好这口，朱一龙却爱得不行，也不知道是给谁做寿，又是谁迁就着谁，总之一个不小心就定了位置，说好要一同在热腾腾的白雾里撞啤酒杯。  
“不着急。”  
他下意识地摇了摇头，转头看了看四周，想找个不打扰的地方坐着等。那礼物还装在他书包里呢，好像装着一个沉甸甸的秘密，让他站着总是不太自然。白宇点了点头，又低头看了看台词，笑眯眯，“哥哥，那你帮我对对词儿呗？”  
朱一龙拿了台词纸，上头写着，《The Typists》。  
年轻热情的声音在他耳边响起，轻快地讲述着这个色调悲伤的故事：“男女主角呢是两个打字员，一直都坐在一间办公室工作，每天都在打字打字打字。其实他们两个呢，对彼此都有好感，都想和对方谈恋爱，但是呢，因为种种原因吧，没有一个人说出口的。”  
“这一没有说出口呢，就是一辈子。”  
“等到他们俩都老了，都白发苍苍了的时候，一起从办公室出来走去地铁站，但还是两个普通同事，没能冲破一切阻碍去爱，所以到老也没个结果。”

这么沉重的故事，唯有十八九岁的男孩讲起来，才能这般轻快。

朱一龙沉默地听着，把手上的几页纸翻来覆去地仔细看。也或许正是因为他把目光停留在了台词上，过分在意那油印的中国字堆叠起来的情绪，而忘记关注身边的白宇讲这句话时，不自然地舔弄下唇。  
他的眼睛好像在期盼什么，却又不肯讲，少年人的灵光总是如此狡黠。  
看来看去，朱一龙抬起头来，对白宇说，保尔先生，谁演西图维娅？  
男孩的手指点在不远处，一个穿长裙子的女孩身上，目光熠熠。冲着那个方向皱了皱鼻子，颇有些神秘地，“哎，那是我们系花儿。”  
这一句话的介绍本已是足够，他偏要再加上半句：“哥哥，你要是觉得好，我给你介绍。”  
干脆利落，慷慨大方，乐于助人，唯独做不到善解人意。

朱一龙没讲话，他只是把剧本抖落了几下，对白宇说，你再不对戏，期末的时候有你哭的。  
一句话就戳中白宇的软肋，他太知道自己这性子，大一这一年迷迷糊糊地走过来，仍是两眼混沌，举目四顾，满心迷茫。他觉得自己对演员这个行业认知得不够，大大的不够。老师也说他灵性未开，仍要点化。  
如此一看，这期末大戏对他而言的意味就更重了些——属于新生的试错期将要结束，等待他的将是职业生涯初初起步的考验。  
也就不敢再闹，悄悄吐了吐舌头，拽着他衣袖摇了摇，好吧好吧，那我们对戏。

朱一龙演西图维娅，把那平淡得近乎乏味的字眼念得抑扬顿挫。他演戏，从来不是个放得开的人。念大一的时候做得最多的联系就是动物模仿，他站在台上手足无措，怎么也不能把自己的灵魂安放进古猿的身体里。他演得最好的角色是像他自己的角色——而那是可遇而不可求的。  
西图维娅的词很有格调，她讲话总是模糊而不确定，东西南北四个方向都走过一遍，不肯直来直往正中红心。朱一龙念着，看着对面的保尔先生，身量清瘦、眉眼飞扬，细密额汗黏了浓黑的发丝，满身春天气息。  
艺术的世界充满可能性，你永远不知道下一秒剧作家为角色制定了怎样的台词。比如此时，朱一龙不知道，剧本里为白宇留了怎么样的一句台词。

灯光下摆，雨水淅沥，玻璃窗折射粼粼波光。风敲打杨柳枝，爱降落四月天，这世上的真心本就不多，少年人的脸红胜过一大段对白。

白宇望着他，一字一顿：“我想进入你的身体，抚摸你的后背。”

他们都将成为职业演员，事实上在不远的将来他们确实都成为了职业演员。他们应当有足够的专业素质，将保尔与西图维娅和白宇与朱一龙区分开来，而他们没有。  
朱一龙试图让自己的呼吸摆脱紊乱的步调，以此掩盖狂躁的心跳。秘密在火线边缘游离，时刻准备好喷薄而出，点燃主人的肉身。  
而就在此时，白宇的手伸了出来，汗津津的、年轻的、骨节分明的一双手抓着了朱一龙的手腕，牢牢地、紧紧地。  
他笑着，轻轻地、撒娇一般地，对他说，哥哥啊。

一句假台词，一声真呼唤，省去了许多无用的话，便坐实了一切绯闻。

因为：  
“我不做保尔，我也不要你做西图维娅。”  
所以：  
“我能亲亲你吗？”  
他的声音成了一片嘈杂海洋里的磐石，“就一下。”

那就是万丈悬崖，也要跳了。  
朱一龙闭上眼睛。

花儿开了。

05

时代风云变啊。

车内一场亲热些的戏码开拍在即，化妆间里就立刻被女孩们压抑的雀跃充斥。 好奇的视线在两位男主角之间来回飘移，坐在朱一龙面前那张旋转椅上的化妆师轻轻一勾，最后一笔眼线尘埃落定。  
在她的指挥下，朱一龙缓缓张开眼睛，供她查看效果。那琥珀一般剔透的瞳孔在自然光的照拂下分外有灵，像荷叶上的蜻蜓伸展开透明翅膀。女孩小小惊呼一下，演艺圈光怪陆离，漂亮皮囊云集如海。  
难得的是天真，是对生命天然的信任，是一切少年人的东西。所以说，青春片无论质量都永远卖座，每一个成年人都怀念青春，包括它残酷的美丽和美丽的残酷。这一种怀念，由于青春的死亡已成事实，而变为一种缅怀。

女人们信奉，如果她不生孩子，她将永远年轻。  
那朱一龙得以年轻的原因，大抵在于，他怀里那朵爱情的花仍在盛开。

“朱老师，你好好看啊。”  
直率而真挚的赞美总能收获温馨的回应，朱一龙温和上翘的嘴角昭示了他的愉悦，男音礼貌而温吞，“谢谢。”

短暂的分秒里，他偷偷地将目光投向坐在另一边的白宇，试图不引起任何人的注意，即使这徒劳无功。久别重逢，他的变化太大了，让朱一龙生生望着他二十四个小时，只怕也不能洞悉时光赠予白宇的全部礼物。  
又或者是他们分开的时候白宇还太年轻了，生猛海鲜一般不遭蹂躏，挺直的脊梁宣告不受锤的倔强。总之再见面，眼角的细纹，浓密的胡须，偶尔叹气时不能遮掩的沉重，平和笑意里兼而有之的勉强——二十八岁了，纵然是天生的乐观主义者，也不能免俗地要接受悲观教育。  
一会儿，他要对着这张脸说情话。  
嗯，情话。

起码朱一龙是这么理解他的台词的，那些七折八绕九曲回环的词拼凑起来不过是一个意思，沈巍关怀、在意他、理解他、爱慕他。那那些废话也不用说了，关于海星与地星、关于善恶与正义，都是给爱冠以的莫须有修饰。  
字字都是我爱你。

开机宴上白宇的表现，让朱一龙不由自主地去推测，他还没有放下。过往历历，朱砂月光也好，饭粘蚊血无妨，总归都在他心上落下红白相间的印痕，他现在忘不干净，也将永远翻不过这座山。  
从前的情人将永远记着你——以初恋命名你。  
乱七八糟的想法一拥而上，人类在此时大彻大悟，爱情是无私之源，流出的是自私之泉。  
他希望他从前的情人将永远记着他——以初恋命名他。

导演一声令下，镜头闪光，开拍。

镜头失焦，爱欲横流。白宇眉眼一弯，赵云澜便热情光临了，将锋刃藏在笑意里，十万大山都随之呼啸。赵云澜坐在街头，捂着不肯配合的胃，咬牙切齿。路灯萧索，高帮牛皮靴挡不住细碎的风，像个无家可归的孩子。  
沈巍捡起了他，将他带回了家。  
朱一龙按照规定的路线走近他，慢慢地走近他，走进布景里，走进摄影机包围起来的圈层里。那落魄的病人龇牙咧嘴，又乖又痞，窝在他怀里轻声地哼哼唧唧——他也不说疼，但你知道他疼，所以你心疼。  
这哪里是赵云澜，是分明是从前那个白宇的现在。

朱一龙蹲在他身边，按照台词推一推他，剧本上写明，他要称呼那个男人为，赵云澜。而当他真的感受到白宇急迫的呼吸、压抑的疼痛时，他的心也揉皱了。下坠吧，大不了一起死呢。  
大脑开放最后一道禁令，这让他对正在扮演赵云澜脱口而出了来自朱一龙的真心话，“你啊。”  
也就这两个字了，不能更多了，随之而来的是深深一口叹气。再看他时眉毛是皱的，眼睛是酸的，心脏是软得一塌糊涂的。  
白宇的身体小幅度地抖了一下，一双眼睛迅速望上了天空——假装自己很自在。

导演喊了卡，没说什么多余的，只说歇一歇。  
朱一龙低头半天，丢下一片场的人跑去角落里抽烟，火光窜起来的时候心脏才落地。尼古丁在肺腑里滚烫，神经迎来一场快乐麻痹。他张开手掌，小心翼翼地保护着那一点脆弱的光火，使之在黑夜里也不惮于前驱。  
有脚步声，皮靴沉重，白宇来了，在他身边。  
“我也想抽。”  
四个字，朱一龙现了原形。

是，几年前的大学校园，两个人也是这般靠着一棵在夏日里懒洋洋打褶的梧桐树。朱一龙从牛仔裤口袋里摸出烟盒，点了火，白宇眼巴巴地看着，说，我也想抽。朱一龙没多想，说，你会吗？  
白宇摇摇头——其实早在他穿着校服的年代，他就学会如何在口腔里点火了。但他最会装乖讨巧，他摇头，说我不会。朱一龙年轻的时候对好为人师难以免俗，笑弯了眼睛，说我教你啊。  
彼时，他们偷偷摸摸地谈恋爱已经一个多月。  
可以了吧，朱一龙觉得，没什么不可以的。

白宇叼着那根秃秃的烟，等着朱一龙给他点火。朱一龙含着自己那一根，利索地吸了一口，然后俯身，用自己的火点燃了白宇的火。  
一口就上瘾，白烟呛得少年身形一颤，旋即而来的是大彻大悟。一只手拔了自己的香烟，另一手卷走朱一龙的香烟，猛然一低头，含住爱人的下唇。那软肉纤薄温热，他莽撞地吸吮着，笨拙地撕咬着。  
结束后两个人都一样地筋疲力尽，靠在梧桐树下大口喘气，仿佛逃出生天。白宇盯着自己的手背，方才动作太过激烈，稀落的火星掉在皮肤上，烫出细小的疤痕。他吐吐舌头，伸出去给朱一龙看。  
朱一龙瞥了一眼，干脆利落地低头，在疤痕上亲了一口。  
美其名曰，“杀菌消毒。”

白宇皱眉，说，哥哥，刚才你是不是知道我要使坏啊。  
明知道吸烟这件事随便教一教就变成情趣，黑灯瞎火里的一点光总能让人类倒退数百万年回到远古时代放弃直立行走。朱一龙抿抿唇，他知道白宇不仅不笨，还偶尔聪明得要命，所以他不瞒他。  
“知道啊。”  
他双眼略略上抬，那双柔软而乖觉的眼睛立刻变得狡黠而多情，“你现在亲我都不打报告了。”  
“那怎么的……”白宇单臂撑着树干将身子挺直，似笑非笑地俯身，贴得与他年长爱人更近些，“我现在跟组织打个报告吧。”  
“报告组织，我想亲你，要亲得非常用力，要亲很多很多次。”

少年人的大胆妄为啊，在车流如海人潮涌动的夏日傍晚，在交媾的唇与唇之间。在朱一龙挺腰而起圈住白宇的脖颈，亲热的吐息打在他面颊，两团红潮仍浪涌着窜升，“组织批准。”  
“保证完成任务。”  
占地而为王。

 

镜头回转，白宇在他身边点了另一支烟，自然地将尼古丁吸入又呼出，一派流畅，难掩风雅。年纪是个好东西。  
白宇吸了口气，老练地弹了弹烟灰。朱一龙看着被他弹去的火星在平地上蹦了几蹦，湮灭于平静，他听见自己的声音说，你的胃不疼了吧。  
“有劳关心，偶尔疼疼。”  
男孩一眨眼当了男人，讲话的时候也有些威风八面，“你知道么，导演不太高兴。”对上朱一龙并不疑问的眼睛，他自顾自地讲下去，“因为你把沈巍丢到了一边而去，对着赵云澜讲的话都是假的。”  
“我猜猜你想说什么——去他妈的沈巍，你是朱一龙——去他妈的赵云澜，我是白宇——对吗？”

朱一龙盯着白宇的眼睛，对他说，对。  
那又怎么样？

白宇的眼睛亮了，他要问他要一个答案，他给了他这个答案。这就够了，他伸手抓着朱一龙的手猛然靠近自己的胸膛，感受雀跃的心跳。  
年轻而有力的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作动，朱一龙觉得自己的指尖烫得发疼。他问白宇，你这是什么意思啊。  
心动啊，你听听看。  
就在这砰砰的跳动里，有一句诗叫做，我想在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事。他眼睛热热的，手掌热热的。 

“那自行车，记得么？”  
“记得。”  
他总在那两轮自行车的车把儿上绑一个烤红薯，北电出门一拐弯那小摊儿上卖的。朱一龙坐在后座上，慢慢地撕开红薯皮儿，烫着了就伸手摸一摸前座蹬车轮儿的男孩冰凉的耳垂。红灯停，他就塞一口红薯肉进他嘴巴，“冷吗？”  
呼呼的北风里，男孩音调上翘，不——冷——

“然后，那个篮球赛……”  
“记得。”  
校际篮球联赛，中戏北电在小组赛狭路相逢。体育生里混进了一个朱一龙，干脆利落地带球过人穿场。女孩们抱着矿泉水尖叫，坐在北电观众区的中戏生白宇把白眼翻到天上去——也不知是为这难以言说的比赛，还是为这群难以言说的雌性。总之篮球明星朱一龙下场后，迎着全场观众的目光注视向他走过去，轻轻拉一拉他衣角，说，走吧，  
白宇揽了他肩膀，转身冲女孩们做鬼脸。

那么：  
“我这里一直为你开着一朵花——”白宇点点心口，“你知道的吧。”

“我知道。”  
眼泪就这么顺着脸颊滑下来了，朱一龙摇头，如果我不知道，我又怎么会这么难过啊。他扯了扯嘴角，努力让自己看起来不那么低落。  
嗯，白宇点了点头，用力地吸了一口烟。  
“组织，我和你打个报告吧。”  
半晌，他挤出这么一句话来，成年人的体面让他已经不能把报告组织这四个字讲得理所当然大方坦荡。他没看朱一龙，只是努力地望着远方的路灯，光线模糊视线，继而模糊旁人的身影，终于他说，我还挺想结婚的。  
“哦。”  
应了句，朱一龙歪着头想了一会儿，说，她挺好的。  
“嗯。”  
飞快地点了点头，白宇想解释什么，又没说话。朱一龙接过话头来，说，我是男的，你也是男的，和你有过一次——就够了。  
摇一摇手指，不会再和其他人了。  
彩虹旗帜属于国家机器与意识形态的管辖范围，在他们日复一日的生活里，平权运动显然太过遥远了，谁也没那个揭竿而起的意志。  
“哥哥啊。”  
这话已然是哽咽了，白宇对朱一龙说，你是真美人儿，我说过的。  
朱一龙笑，笑着笑着就有了眼底的潮湿，他说，你也快三十岁了，怎么还讲这样小孩儿的话。顿一顿，又说，我都三十岁了。  
白宇固执地摇头，摇得十分用力，口气又那么笃定，像赌了一口气的孩子。他郑重其事地孩子气，坚信，岁月何曾败美人。

两个人相顾无言地掉眼泪。

导演喊开拍的时候，朱一龙飞快地抬手擦干了泪痕，对白宇漂漂亮亮地笑，说，让那朵花枯了吧。  
白宇迈出去的一只脚收了回来，他转身，以一种近乎悲壮的姿态将点燃的香烟贴近左手无名指指骨，用力碾压，烫出一个烟疤。他想说，这是我和你的戒指，不是婚戒，是爱戒，是坚贞的承诺、是永恒的心动。  
也是戒爱，这之后心动不会再闯祸，心动不会再犯错，一根烟不会点燃两颗寂寞的心，我们到此为止，痛快圆满。  
最后一次，“保证完成任务。”

然而，朱一龙已然转身了，转身了。

从前太早了，现在又太晚了。  
心知肚明，意犹未尽。

 

06

朱一龙翻了个身，拉上卧室的灯，将女人的追问按了暂停键。漆黑里他望着天花板沉默许久，轻声道，你猜对了，这是我的秘密。  
“这烟疤呢，我有一个，另外一个人也有一个。我们俩，一人一个疤，凑成八个字。”他笑了，“贼心不死，到此为止。”  
怎么理解呢？  
纵然贼心不死，只能到此为止。  
如果贼心不死，何必到此为止。  
因为贼心不死，所以到此为止。

女人张口欲言，“疤都留了，还非得分开不可，为什么啊。”她掩饰着话里时过境迁的醋酸，仍维持着面上的盛世太平。  
朱一龙耸了耸肩膀，撂下一句话，为什么两个人在一起，没有人问你们为什么在一起，两个人分开了，就非要有一个原因呢。  
看出他言语里的兴致缺缺，女人也就不再问。这个话题到了石沉大海的时刻，慢慢缓缓地向下坠落。  
而突然。  
“不过有一点你好像猜错了——”

不是烟疤小姐，是烟疤先生。


End file.
